Reaver Fleet
A Red Corsair Daemon Prince and sorcerors are leading occultists and space pirates on raids from their base on Entevar, formerly the local keep of the Black Templars. The fleet is built around the salvaged Strike Cruiser, formerly belonging to the Novamarines and registered as the Primarch’s ''Torch, now rechristened the'' Petty Revenge.'' As is typical of the Corsairs, the rest of the fleet is a hodgepodge of stolen and salvaged vessels, most notably a salvaged and heavily modified Mars-Class Battlecruiser renamed the ''Kingsfall, ''and a number of escort vessels of various configurations and ages. They are raiding the region for the components for a large scale sorcerous ritual that would give the prince, Laertes, the power to convert the captured Templar keep, and the world it lies on, into a personal daemonic fiefdom, and so be free to pillage the surrounding area and otherwise pursue his own inscrutable schemes. To do this, his inner circle will need a variety of things; Blackstone and other rare materials, forbidden tomes and arcane artefacts, and, of course, lots of slaves and sacrificial prisoners. The Inner Circle * Laertes the Iridescent Once a proud Astartes warrior, master of the fleet he commands to this day, Laertes was raised to Daemonhood by his patron, Tzeentch, after a particularly intricate void engagement that left the hated Novamarines chasing sensor ghosts. Laertes led his corsairs in a daring strike against the Imperial flagship and claimed the head of their captain; they took the ''Torch ''that day, and Laertes became his reward. His ascension has not dimmed his ambition or his zeal for scheming, and he has come here to create his own private daemon world from which to pursue his dreams of conquest. Relics and Traits: Exalted Champion Warp Lord The Eye of Tzeentch The Iridescent: Once per game, at the end of your movement phase, Laertes can wreath himself in coruscating madness and illusion; if he does, until the end of your next movement phase, subtract 1 from the hit roll for any attacks that target him. * Celebor Thriceborn Master of Possession, part of the Prince’s inner circle and the master of the soulforges the Corsairs have built in the debased keep they’ve liberated from the Templars. Celebor undertook the perilous journey into the Eye of Terror to learn the deeper mysteries of Malefic sorcery, striking a bargain with the Black Legion that he never speaks of, and now approaches his work with almost manic focus. Now he keeps Laertes’ warband supplied with daemon engines and possessed warriors. Relics and Traits: Arch-Sorcerer Devourer of Magic Soul-Stealer : When Celebor is chosen to manifest psychic powers, he may choose to channel soul energy; if he does, inflict 1d3 mortal wounds on a friendly unit within 6" of him, and he may reroll failed psychic tests for the rest of the psychic phase. * Raekahn the Bleak Sorcerer, Laertes’ closest advisor. Raekahn has been with the Corsairs since the beginning and took to renegade life as an opportunity to delve into darker mysteries, forbidden to loyalist Astartes no matter their strength of will. Unlike his master, Raekahn has not pledged himself to any particular diety, wishing to comprehend Chaos in its full majesty, and wary of the costs of such bonds. Relics and Traits: Maelstrom's Bite Daemon-Bound Power Reader of Fate Overwhelming Warp Power: When Raekahn casts Smite, he may choose to tap into an excess of sorcerous power. If he does, you may add 1 to the number of mortal wounds a successful Smite inflicts, but he automatically suffers a perils of the warp if he fails to cast it. * Kagan Dark Apostle and master of oratory. Like his master, Kagan is a devotee of the Changer of Ways, preaching the primacy of change and ambition above all. Kagan was a common member of the brethren once, before a series of visions and portents led him to assume the mantle of a Dark Apostle. He trusts his visions absolutely, and thus far they have never steered him wrong... Relics and Traits: The Black Mace Flames of Spite The Vile Speech - In addition to other prayers, Kagan always knows the Benediction of Darkness prayer. Visions from the Raven God: Once per turn, Kagan may use the Command Reroll stratagem without spending a command point. This can only be used to reroll a die that affects Kagan in some way. Other Officers * Krall Raelan Field commander for the brethren of the fleet; Krall defected from the Novamarines along with a number of his brothers after finding their rigid adherence to the Codex Astartes too confining, and he now relishes the chance to rise as high as his talents and ambitions can take him. His hand-picked warriors, the Maulers, form a deadly Kill Team that has won against terrible odds or in the most critical of missions time and time again. Despite his responsibilities in command, at heart he's happiest in the thick of things. * Vechimus Thax Lord Discordant, charged by Celebor with controlling the soulforged monsters of the fleet on the battlefield. Despite his mechanical expertise, he is a deadly warrior, thoroughly devoted to the fusion of daemonic flesh and metal. The Fleet's Forces The Reavers are accustomed to brutal boarding actions, and their tactics lean towards aggressive shock assaults where their superhuman strength and speed can win the day. Even in planetary engagements they tend to favor walkers as their support; venomcrawlers, hellbrutes, and other more flexible assets that can be unleashed in ship-to-ship fighting as well. Due to Laertes and Celebor's particular interests, the fleet has become very inclined towards daemon engines; venomcrawlers in particular have proved to be valuable (and expendable) spearheads during boarding actions, and the inner circle of maleficar produce many of them to replace losses and swell the fleet's numbers.